


Mother's Day

by RoseintheStars457



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Frisk, Mothers Day, Non-Binary Frisk, goat mom is the best mom, support goat mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseintheStars457/pseuds/RoseintheStars457
Summary: Frisk is living with Toriel, and has to introduce her to the concept of "mothers day"





	Mother's Day

"What is it, my child?" Toriel groggily asked. "Oh!" she exclaimed as Frisk proudly presented her with a plate of food and a card. "What is this for?"

It's mother's day, Mom Frisk signed, smiling.

"Oh, that's a wonderful holiday! We didn't have anything like that in the underground, but I'm glad humans have learned to appreciate their mothers!" she said in a firm voice, before relaxing and smiling down at Frisk. "Now, my child, what would you like to do today?"

Frisk thought for a moment before climbing up onto the bed and quickly signing I want to go the park, and bake butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and buy you a pretty outfit, and-

Toriel held up a paw. "Now, now, my child, those all sound like wonderful things that I would love to do, but we only have one day. Let's save some of it for another day, and start today with sharing this lovely breakfast you made."

Frisk nodded their head, patiently waiting for Toriel to cut up her pancakes and give them a piece. They spent an hour or say in bed, eating breakfast and making small talk. As soon as they were done, Frisk grabbed the plate and rushed off to the kitchen. Toriel was right behind them, making sure her child was safe.

Toriel ignored the mess that she was met with when she walked into the kitchen, and instead asked "Now that breakfast is over, how do you feel about going to the park?" Upon Frisk jumping up and down with excitement, Toriel began to pack every they'd need, including a healthy lunch.

It was beautiful outside and a perfect day to go the park, and it seemed everyone else had thought so too. Ignoring some stares, Toriel led Frisk to a wide open field, where they set up base. Frisk had the time of their life, soaring a kite through the sky, climbing a tree they found (watched by a concerned Toriel), and at one point just sat in the grass while smiling.

Toriel felt her heart swell with love as she watched her child. While it had been difficult at first to gain custody of the child, Toriel had fought tooth and nail to keep them, and had won. Frisk had been living with her for 3 years now, and was believed to be 10 years old, but she was still a child. Toriel had homeschooled them in favor of sending them to a public human school, and Frisk had been learning at an exponential rate, picking up things quicker than any other child Toriel had met.

Frisk walked over to her as she was setting out lunch. Why are you so quiet, Mom? they asked, their head tilted in confusion.

Toriel simply chuckled. "It's nothing my child. Just thinking about how far you've come. Now, lets dig into these sandwiches!" she said.

After having a filling lunch, they both lay on the blanket and stared up at sky for a while. Toriel sighed happily. She would never tire of seeing the sun, the clouds, the clear blue sky. Eventually, they got up and left the park, opting to go shopping for a "pretty outfit for Mom" next.

They wandered from store to store, trying on a variety of outfits. Toriel kept trying to buy outfits for Frisk, but they refused, insisting that it was Toriel's day and she was going to get something for herself. After seeing the determined look in her child's eyes, Toriel gave in and bought herself a sundress patterned with flowers. She had blushed when she had first tried it on, insisting that "it doesn't fit an old lady like me" but Frisk refused to relent, and had ended up "paying" for Toriel's dress (after borrowing the money).

The sun was starting to sink in the sky by the time they got home, and Frisk decided that they were going to have butterscotch-cinnamon pie for dinner. They managed to make it and put it into the oven, but fell asleep while waiting for it to cook. Upon discovering the sleeping child curled up in her armchair, Toriel smiled and carried them to their room, tucking them in and whispering a "good night."

About half an hour later, Toriel came into their room and left a slice of pie on the floor. Hovering in the doorway, Toriel stared at Frisk curled up in the bed, thinking about how lucky she was. Turning away and closing the door, she thought to herself _I wonder if there is a "children's day, or if that day is simply every day."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that! Just something I came up with and thought it'd be cute to write and post on mother's day.  
> Everyone wish goat mother a happy mother's day! :)


End file.
